


Tennis Can Be Stressful

by YoshizillaRhedosaurus



Category: Mario Tennis (Video Games)
Genre: Sports, Tennis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 10:03:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11757516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoshizillaRhedosaurus/pseuds/YoshizillaRhedosaurus





	Tennis Can Be Stressful

Dry Bowser and Waluigi were playing tennis with each other on the tropical court of the seaside Isle Delfino within the famed Delfino Plaza, somehow there being no one else present to enjoy the humid hot weather or the bright sunshine as Toadsworth was watching from the sides on the announcer chair as the referee, with Petey Piranha munching on various fruits as he was eager to get into some tennis games himself, the mutated piranha plant waiting for the opportunity to arise.

"Come on, bonehead! Give me some powerful lobs!" Waluigi taunted as he smacked the green fuzzy tennis balls high into the air, twirling around his purple tennis racket with style. "I know that you like to hold back purposely! It's one of your annoying traits, you big shell back!"

"Oh, do I now?" Dry Bowser smirked as he managed to smack the tennis balls back, brushing back his bright red hair with one of his bony hands. "Well lucky for you, big chump, there's more to me than simply being on the defense! You'll see with this next stroke, and the other!"

"My word! I hope you won't be too rough on him!" Toadsworth exclaimed as he shook his mushroom capped head, adjusting his glasses. "He might be big, but even brutes like him could be sensitive! Don't you think about their feelings beyond their appearance?"

Petey yawned as he finished eating for the moment, only to see Waluigi let loose a stroke so strong, the impact caused the tennis ball to go right through Dry Bowser, causing the skeletal reptile to break into a pile of bones. Toadsworth gawked in disbelief as his glasses fell off his face, with Waluigi laughing as Petey dropped his jaw. Dry Bowser grumbled as his skull bounced out of the bone pile composed of his bony parts, glaring right at the lanky tall human.

"So you think that's funny, huh skinny legs?" Dry Bowser remarked as he quickly reconstructed himself, using his own skull as a tennis ball as he whacked himself with his gray colored tennis racket, hitting Waluigi right in the gut and injuring him in the process.


End file.
